


Floral curses

by Bubble_Buzz0110, NixQuinnIsRoyalty



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29127462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubble_Buzz0110/pseuds/Bubble_Buzz0110, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NixQuinnIsRoyalty/pseuds/NixQuinnIsRoyalty
Summary: Up and dies this is a fix about my stupid fucking comic I’m gonna lose my fucking mind
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Kudos: 6





	Floral curses

**Author's Note:**

> Ships are on the side the main focus is platonic relationships please omfg I’m gonna riot I couldn’t find platonic tags :((

Two young brothers side by side posed with their father, green enveloping the two children. Trapped in a frame staring back at Dream patronizingly. The photograph was Dreams prized possession he carefully dusted it every day making sure to never ever break the frame. Dream wished to see his baby brother again, even just for a second; he wondered if he had kept the jacket Dream gave him. Dream wondered if his brother still wished to be called his brother or if he had decided to be called something else, did his brother change his name? Did his brother remember Dream?

Dream sighed and stopped staring into the photograph, he needed to get ready for school. Dream grabbed a random hoodie and jeans, he lazily changed and brushed his knatty dirty blonde hair. He stared into his reflection  
“These flowers never seem to stop growing..” Dream whispered before tearing them out of his skin. He didn’t want to bother his ex best friend about how to get them out safely. Dream had hurt Techno and he couldn’t bring himself to speak to him ever again no matter how much he wished to. Dream covered the places where flowers most commonly grew with bandaids, it hurt like hell when those grew under them but he did NOT need his friends finding out he was cursed as a child. 

Dream put on his face mask and exited his room, “bye mom love y’a” Dream shouted hugging his mom from the side and grabbing his bag.  
“Remember to grab breakfast at school if you don’t eat here!” His mother, Puffy scolded.  
“I will!” Dream said rushing out the door to try and catch up with his friends. George was waiting outside of his house, he was wearing his signature glasses and a piercing blue sweater.  
“Look who’s finally dressing for the weather” Dream laughed teasingly  
“A hoe never gets cold.” George stated monotonously.  
The two boys started walking to school.


End file.
